


Mutant Princess

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds out that Wanda wishes to be a ballerina. This story was a suggested prompt from "Pearlo" on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Princess

"Where is Wanda...?" Erik looked around the room. His daughter was missing. He angrily glared at Ororo. "Storm - where is Wanda...?"

Ororo, who had just turned 16 years old. She shrugged her shoulders. "She was here coloring - I don't know where she went. I'm sure she's somewhere in the mansion."

Erik huffed. He hated teenagers. And Ororo was one of the good ones; and nevertheless - he had very little patience for her at this horrid age. He left the room searching for Charles.

He found Charles in his study doing paperwork as usual. Erik barged in without knocking. Charles looked up with a smile; but Erik knew Charles too well. That was his angry smile. "First of all, why are you barging into my study without knocking? Secondly, exactly what you doing here? Didn't we agree that you would try to call before visiting? You have a tendency of frightening my younger students."

Erik calmly counted to ten before answering. Their relationship survived the 70's and the Sentinel fiasco. But just barely. Erik assisted Charles (when needed) in finding mutant children that needed saving. They were very good at doing that but living together as a domestic couple wasn't that simple. Charles was too engrossed to give Erik the attention he needed because of the school and students. So Erik would only become involved with the X-Men. He was their leader. But when Erik found out he had two children (Wanda and Pietro) - he had no choice but to take the children to Charles. Charles was an excellent father figure. However, Erik was still their parent. Just because his children were living with his partner, that did not mean he didn't care for them.

Charles sighed, "No one thinks you don't care for the children. And there is nothing wrong with Ororo - she's a very pleasant and smart girl. Even if she is a teenager. She adores you Erik - don't be such grouch."

"Charles, I swear there are days you make me wish I had my helmet again." Erik folded his arm across his chest, "The simple question at the moment is - where is my daughter...?"

Erik knew that came out a lot more snippy than he intended.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter...?"

"Here we go..." Erik knew it irked Charles when he refused to acknowledge that they both had mutual guardianship over the children. Wanda and Pietro were without a doubt - Charles's children too. He has been raising them since they were toddlers.

"Where is Wanda...? Ororo said she was coloring in her room; but now she's gone. This house is very big and they are still quite young. I swear I think sometimes they will lock themselves in some godforsaken room no one uses and be forgotten until someone eventually finds their dead bones."

"Erik...! Really now..! Are you saying I'm not capable of raising those children anymore? Have I given you cause to doubt my abilities as a parent?" Charles was now hurt. He loved those children with all his heart.

"No of course not - I just heard some strange news today. I suppose it put some bizarre thoughts in my head. Please don't get upset. I'm here because I was hoping to see them." Erik sighed and finally sat down on the chair opposite Charles' desk.

Charles furrowed his brow and took a peek to see what was upsetting Erik. He frowned, "Oh Erik - your children are safe. They are surrounded by people who adore them. No one will hurt them here. Those poor children. Child abuse is an epidemic in this country. And mutant children have a higher rate of being abused than non-mutant children. If it was in my power; I would take them all into my home." Charles raised a finger to his temple. "Wanda is outside in the garden. She is dancing and playing in her tutu."

Erik furrowed his brow, "Excuse me...she is in her what...?"

"In her tutu...." Charles looked down at the papers he was grading, "If you want, I will have Jean go get her dressed and ready for you."

Erik reached out and with his powers and removed the Mont Blanc pen that was in Charles' hand. "Why is Wanda in a tutu...?"

Charles crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "If you must know; over the holidays I took her to Lincoln Center to see the ballet. Well, she was absolutely enthralled by the ballerinas. So, OUR daughter decided she wanted to take ballet lessons. But most of all; she was determined to get her own tutu. Therefore, on every Tuesday, Jean takes Wanda to ballet lessons. And, I was able to find the most amazing seamstress in Salem who created made tutus for Wanda. I actually had her make a few of them in various colors. Right now she is wearing what she calls her "Magneto Tutu".

Erik couldn't stop staring at Charles. And without a doubt; he was speechless.

Charles huffed and put a finger on his temple again.

Within a few minutes, little Wanda appeared. She smiled when she saw her father, "Daddy....!"

Erik turned and smiled back. His precious little mutant princess was dressed up in some fuchsia colored contraption that for the life of him he couldn't figure out. She came running toward him and he opened his arms for her. "Well, I think you look like the prettiest mutant ballerina in the entire world. That color looks quite familiar to me. Where did you find it?"

"Papa showed me a picture of you wearing a suit in this color. It was weird."

Charles smiled. "I told you a grown man looks ridiculous in a cape of that color; but our daughter looks amazingly sweet."

Wanda put her arms around her father. "Papa got me this tutu - it's special just for you, daddy!"

"What..? I don't remember my cape being that color. Really now Charles - stop exaggerating." Erik looked over at Charles. "Nevertheless, it is beautiful. Are you enjoying your ballet lessons?"

Wanda nodded.

"Well then, that is all that matters. But have you been practicing your powers too?"

"Yes...! I want to show you!" Wanda started to jump and jiggle in Erik's arms. He placed her back on the floor.

"All right princess. You can show but not right now. Why don't you go and find your brother and tell him I'm here. I wish to speak to Papa now." Erik smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"All right..." Wanda said and ran out of the room.

Erik shook his head and laughed. He stood up and walked over to Charles. He held the balding man's chin to lift the ruby lips to his own. The kiss was gentle but passionate. "You must never feel you need to keep something from me that pertains to my...our children. I trust you implicitly as much as I love you. Thank you Charles. You are doing a magnificent job in allowing the children to live normal lives. I owe you so much old friend."

Charles shook his head. "What I do - I do out of love. There is no debt."

Erik smiled. "So then, am I welcomed to stay tonight?"

Charles bottled his feelings up. But he smiled brightly. "Of course you are and welcome home darling....the children and I have missed you."


End file.
